Massage therapy is one of the fastest growing complementary and alternative medical therapies, with a 36% increase in visits to massage therapists between 1990-1997, and an estimated cost of $4-6 billion annually. It is purported to improve circulation, enhance relaxation, decrease symptoms of anxiety, depression, and pain, as well as stimulate feelings of well-being. Massage therapy is reported to have a myriad of treatment benefits for a wide array of disorders, including pain syndromes, arthritis, fibromyalgia, attention deficit disorder, post traumatic stress disorder, depression, asthma, HIV infection, and breast cancer. However, despite its widespread use, little is known about the mechanism of action of massage therapy, and the White House Commission on Complementary and Alternative Medicine Policy (2002) has called for increased research investigating the mechanism of action and efficacy of massage therapy. In accordance with this recommendation, the goal of this proposal is to generate pilot data investigating the mechanism of action of massage therapy. Our working hypothesis is that massage will cause an increase in plasma levels of oxytocin. This increase in oxytocin secretion will be responsible for a decrease in basal cortisol levels, an increase in parasympathetic tone, enhanced immune function, as well as decreased measures of anxiety and depression. The specific aims of this project are to gather preliminary data in normal volunteers investigating: (1) The immediate and cumulative effects of massage on endocrine, parasympathetic tone, immune function, and measures of depression, anxiety and well-being; and (2) The effects of the dosage/frequency of massage on these measures. The results of the proposed studies will serve to link existing clinical and basic science findings, as well as facilitate future investigations of the mechanisms responsible for the therapeutic effects of massage in pathological conditions.